


Imprisoned in Words

by DramaticBlue, LoverBoyBlue (DramaticBlue)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, But kaito is a character in shins book, Conan never existed, He gets dragged in but forcefully and well, He regrets it, Kaito doesnt know hes a book character, Kaito is still a thief, M/M, Oops, Other tags to be added, Shin gets dragged into the book, Shin is not a book character, Shinichi is an author, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags may contain spoliers, Theyre in different worlds at first cause kaito is a character shin made, Thief Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/DramaticBlue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/LoverBoyBlue
Summary: Shinichi is an author who typically stays in his comfortable zone; writing about murders and detectives. Well, this story he decides to write falls way out of his comfort zone; diving into thievery and magic tricks. A whole new world for him to experiment with.Until it becomes something it wasn't meant to be.Is it the biggest mistake he's ever made? He has yet to determine that.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Maybe this is a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings  
> Kaito says damn  
> :>

What if Kudo Shinichi didn't become a detective? What if instead he became an author? Day and night, creating a world that differs completely from his own. The main character, well, he's a magician that goes by the name Kuroba Kaito. Day and night, he searched endlessly for tricks in shows, to make his portrayal as accurate as possible. The readers, well, they know of his alter ego; his persona. A thief, Kaito Kid 1412. 

Why would an ordinary magician be a thief? That's always a question he gets asked; as though it's never been revealed. It has been. His fathers murder, one of which he used to think was an accident, caused him to find out of his fathers alter ego; that he took upon himself to bring back to find those that killed him. 

It's simple, or so Shinichi thought when he wrote it. The gem Kaito seeks, Pandora's Gem, seems as though it's a myth, but it's not. He hasn't released that information yet, not admitting that the ending he has for the thief is a rather sad one. He finds the gem, but at a grave cost. It'll likely make the fans mad, but he deems it fit for Kaito Kuroba; Kaito Kid.

A dramatic ending. Doesn't it work for the magician? 

  
  


**_Chapter 7;_ **

**_The thief meets a snake._ **

_Kaito cackled happily, in his hand the blue gem, the sapphire star. They had taunted him to get it, throwing out a challenge that he couldn't dare to pass up. Well, he caught the gem they tried so hard to protect._

_The moon was shining as brightly as ever, coating the roof in a silver glow as he stepped out onto it, putting the gem up to the light. A disappointed sigh left his lips, the gem staying a beautiful blue. That isn't the one either. How many will he search through to find the one he wants?_

_"Kid." A voice spoke from the shadows, startling the magician._

_He hasn't seen anyone coming up here? The voice isn't familiar either. He'd know if it was the inspector, that's for sure. This man— his voice was deeper, scratcher than Nakamoris. Monotone even. There was a lick of emotion behind his words._

_"Give me the gem," the man ordered, stepping out of the shadows. They seemed to follow him, swallowing his face. Kaito couldn't see who it was._

_He did what he did best — attempt to run. A gunshot ringing out stopped him, his eyes darting to the floor, where a black spot made itself known in front of his feet. Kaitos' gaze went up to the man, seeing the gleam of the gun reflecting in the moonlight. Oh no._

_Kaito smirked, keeping it as cocky as he can, despite his poker face wanting to slip at the sight of the weapon. He knew there'd be danger, his father was murdered for being Kaito Kid, yet he wasn't expecting it to be this soon. Well, better late than never. He tossed the gem into the air, catching it with his right hand, his left hand grabbing his card gun, firing off a shot aimed at the man's hand that's holding the gun._

_"Yeah, I don't think I will, sorry not sorry!" Kaito slid the gem down his sleeve, giving a wave before darting for the edge, ignoring the angry shouts. He dove off, making sure to cackle as loud as he could, free falling so calmly. He spotted the man at the roof's edge, but it was too late. Kaito couldn't be caught now. They both knew it._

_"Better luck next time!"_

  
  
  


Shinichi groans, leaning back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head. His glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose, eyes fluttering shut with a yawn. He's been typing for hours it feels like. His body is sore, having not moved once. 

"Ah, I'll end it for tonight." He decides, saving the chapter. He wrote a total of 3 chapters tonight. It may not seem like a lot, but it most certainly is with the added research included and the length of the chapter, and the editing afterwards— it took him ages to properly finish them. He needs to continue chapter seven tomorrow, maybe after talking it over with his editor.

He shut down his laptop, standing up with another groan. He could barely feel his legs, needles stabbing into them. Don't get him started about his wrists. They ache worse than yesterday. He may have to wear his brace for the night. That's annoying.

Taking off his glasses, he set them on the cluttered desk, turning off the lamp with a sigh. Is his story really going the way he wants it too? 

It's time for bed. Not for over thinking his story progress. 

Shinichi walked out of his office, closing the door behind him before making his way to his room. He'll wash up tomorrow, it's pushing four am, and frankly he's exhausted. Coffee can only do so much. He just wants to lay down and rest, even if it's only for a few hours. 

Opening his bedroom door, he nearly cried in relief at seeing his bed, not bothering to change clothes, throwing himself into it. He curled up, pulling a pillow under his head, not covering up.

His eyes fluttered shut. It didn't take him very long to fall asleep, tiredness winning over any thought crossing his mind. It's a relief.

"Hey, hey are you okay?"

Huh? 

"Please answer you've been laying there for five minutes, are you dead?"

He's in his bed, so who's talking? Wait. No this isn't his bed, it's too hard to be. His first instinct is he's been kidnapped, or that he slept walk and somehow ended up outside, if so—

Shinichi's eyes slowly opened, squinting at the bright light. It's daytime, and he certainly is outside. He used his hand to shield his eyes as he sat up, hearing a sigh of relief from beside him.

"Oh thank god, I thought I'd have to call that damn British detective." The person said, clapping their hands together lightly. "Alright now that I know you're alive, why are you in front of my house?"

In front of what?

Shinichi craned his neck to look at the person, blinking a few times, indigo eyes meeting his own. The man had. ridiculous bedhead. It's almost worse than his cowlick and that says a lot. Looking around, he learned real fast that he doesn't recognize anything. The street, the houses, he doesn't know it. He swears he'd remember if his street had a park across from it.

"Where am I?" 

The man blinked, his mouth opening a little, concern clear as day. "You don't know where you are? Did you drink and get lost?"

That was mean. He didn't drink one drop of alcohol. He isn't a fan of it.

Shaking his head, Shinichi replied, "no. I didn't drink and I don't know where I am. I was in my bed and now I'm here." That's really all he knows. 

He stopped writing for the night before settling in bed. He doesn't know how he ended up here or where he even _is_. Which is a far more pressing matter. 

"O—kay, maybe you slept walked?"

He thought of that, but he doubts it now. He ended up in a district he isn't familiar with, and he's fully clothed in different clothes than he went to bed in. Can people change clothes when they sleep walk? He'll have to look that up.

A thought came to his mind, his hands going for his pockets, searching for his phone. Which wasn't there. That isn't good. He should really be more concerned about the situation but panicking never helps.

Looking at the man, he asked, "do you have a phone I can borrow? To call a friend and see?"

The man looked a little skeptical, but handed him his phone nonetheless. "Sure, please don't run away with it, I need that."

"I'm not a thief," Shinichi snapped, taking the phone, dialing Rans number.

_"This phone number isn't active."_

What?

He tried again, worry seeping into his veins. Same result. Okay, _now_ he'll freak out a little more.

"Uh, you okay there?" He asks, leaning to look at Shinichi's face.

Shinichi didn't know what to say, his words dying on his tongue. Did Ran change her number? Is he typing it in wrong? Checking, he was horrified to find that no, he was putting it in correctly. Then why didn't it work? 

"Glaring at it won't make it do anything," the man says, calmly taking the phone out of his trembling hands.

Slowly turning to look at him with wide eyes, he breathed out a small, "the number didn't work." 

Raising an eyebrow, he typed away at his phone, putting it up to his ear. Seconds later, he frowned, pulling the phone away from his ear. "It doesn't."

"I don't know where I am, or how I got here and Rans number isn't working, how did I even get here? Why am I here?" Rambling, nervous rambling. It distracted him from the way his heart pounded against his ribs.

"Hey, dude, calm down. I'm Kuroba Kaito, and I'll help you!"

Kuroba.. Kaito?

Isn't that—


	2. Nope. It isnt a dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking yourself up online when you're unsure of where you are isn't a good idea. And well, Shinichi learned that the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; mentions of death :>

There's no way, it's just a coincidence. Kuroba Kaito can be a common name, can't it? It's just a weird coincidence. He must have slept walk. Yeah, that's it. Taking a deep breath, he thought the best. There's no way it's the same Kuroba Kaito. He's a book character, not a real person. So, he's just, in a different town probably. He'll be okay. It's okay.

"I'm Kudo Shinichi.. Didn't you say this is your house? Were you on your way somewhere?" He asks, standing up, Kaito following suit. They were almost the same height. Kaito is just a little shorter than he is. An odd observation, but what else can he do to keep from freaking out? Point out weird things. It helps.

Kaito nods, "it is, and yeah. I was on my way to the store, I ran out of stuff. But I found you here, outside my house. I gotta say, that's never happened before."

"I'd assume it isn't a very common occurrence." 

Kaito has freckles. They're faint. That's like his character. He had Kaito have some freckles, to add detail to his character design. Odd.

"Nope! It isn't, and let's hope it stays that way. Anyways," he flicked his wrist, a blue rose popping out of his hand, "here's a rose, to make you feel better."

Shinichi couldn't believe it. These are adding up too well. Three times? Three things that fit almost perfectly with the character he made? 

"Are you— have you heard of "Kaito Kid"?" 

Kaito blinked a few times, the hand with the rose lowering slightly. "Yeah! Everyone has. He's the phantom thief of the night. Very popular!" He said, then tilts his head, "why?"

Shinichi shook his head, "it isn't important. Shouldn't you go to the store?"

"What about you? Aren't you lost?" He asks, taking Shinichi's hand, slipping the rose into it. His fingers were rough. Callus— from working with things. Building them most likely, if it falls under what his character does. Kaito, _his_ Kaito, makes all his own gadgets. He wears gloves during his heists, but outside of it his hands are bare for his gadgets to hurt.

Nodding, he shrugged, "I am, but I can find my way home. I just need to find a bus. You're speaking Japanese so I can't be horribly far from my home."

"Are you sure? Do you want something to eat?"

He's kind, but it has to make Shinichi wonder, why is he being so nice? More so, _who_ is Kudo Shinichi in this wo—, he's not in an alternate world. There's no way. It isn't possible, he's just Kudo Shinichi, an author. Anonymous at least, he never gave out his real name, using different aliases to publish various stories. Kubora Kaito, _his_ Kubora Kaito, doesn't exist.

"Hellloo? Earth to Shinichi?" A hand waved in front of his face, startling him out of his thoughts, blinking a few times.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not hungry, thank you.." He was, but he didn't want to burden Kaito, or go with him in the first place. He's odd, and way too similar to the character he created. It's worrying. 

Kaito raised an eyebrow, putting on a smile, likely to reassure Shinichi, it didn't work. "Alright! Then can I accompany you to a bus stop? So you don't get more lost?"

Why is he insisting on staying by his side? Is it out of kindness? Does he know something he doesn't? He's jumping to conclusions, and making endless worries that he doesn't need. Kaito is just trying to be nice. So as long as he isn't a killer; but Shinichi doesn't get those vibes from him. He's studied enough about murders and their mindsets; but to be fair, that doesn't really mean much. Anyone could be one, no matter how innocent they seem.

"Sure, if it's no bother. Thank you, Kubora." He answered after a moment of hesitation, semi confident in his ability to defend himself. He was the star soccer player in his team; his legs are strong. He doesn't play anymore but he jogs to keep them in good shape. He can kick someone, and he will if push comes to shove.

Jumping to conclusions again. 

"Please, call me Kaito. It's weird hearing my last name. Now! Let's march on to the nearest bus stop!" He grabbed Shinichi's wrist, dragging him off, startling him.

Does— does he do this with anyone? He's very bubbly it seems. 

Shinichi nods, following quickly, his eyes glued on the hand around his wrist. Maybe he should ask to see Kaitos phone again.. To look something up.

"Hey, Kub— Kaito, can I borrow your phone again? To search something?" 

Kaito stops for a moment, turning to face Shinichi, "to look up what?" He pulled it out of his pocket, letting go of Shinichi's hand as he held it out after unlocking it.

"Names."

Taking it, Shinichi pulled up a browser, typing out "Kaito Kid" in the search bar, pressing enter. Panic flooded him at the results. Kaito Kid— he's real? Here? Shinichi has looked up Kaito Kid before, to see what his fans think of him, but the results weren't like this; talking as though he's a real person. Numbly, he typed his name, entering it.

"Oh," he breathed out softly, his eyes glued on the results. His world never had him, he never entered himself into the world other than bits and pieces of his personality, but this? 

_"Kudo Shinichi, age 17, was found dead in his home. The police suspect it was a murder, who hasn't been found yet. There are few suspects, none of which has any evidence pointing at them."_

This was published a few years ago? Does Kaito know? Is that why he's being nice? To figure out why someone with the same name and appearance showed up in front of his house? Kudo Shinichi never existed in that world in the first place, so how? 

"Shin, are you okay?" Kaito asked, slipping the phone out of Shinichi's frozen grasp. He seems to be doing that a lot.

His eyes flickered up to Kaitos face, seeing it drop, his lips pulling back into his teeth. His eyebrows furrowed, hands curling a little tighter around the device.

He shut the screen off, a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes, "you share the same name. With him, I mean. I guess it's why I want to stay by you for as long as I can." He answered the silent question, pocketing his phone with a sigh. 

"I'm sorry if it offends or makes you uncomfortable in any way. It— it's selfish of me. Are you still okay with me walking you to the bus stop?"

Taking a few seconds to think, Shinichi's mind going miles per hour, he finally said, "I— Kudo, died? That's.. I wasn't aware. Were you two, did you know him?"

Kaito hummed lightly, gaze falling to his feet, "I did. It doesn't matter now, would you like me to point you in the direction of the stop? I think you may need rest after figuring that out. Though.. It's common knowledge."

He did need rest, he really did. This is terrifying and exhausting, the panic from earlier that he damped with logical reasons, coming back full force. This can't be a prank. 

Just where is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i-  
> Yea i had to add some drama into it trust.me this will be important ;>  
> Poor shin he just doesn't know anymore  
> Kaito sad :0  
> Well at least shin figured it out, fairly fast too  
> He's still smart boy even if he isn't a detective :>
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated 💙

**Author's Note:**

> so i pressed back and I lost what I wrote here so to sum it up  
> Gonna still be updating dusk til dawn :>  
> I just wanted to mess around with Shinichi not being a detective while Kaito is still a thief ;>  
> Why not? (Shin regrets every life decision just so you know)
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!!


End file.
